


Cheeky Alien

by Indiana_Jackson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_Jackson/pseuds/Indiana_Jackson
Summary: two very short stargate drabbles





	Cheeky Alien

"do you ever wonder sometimes?" Vala asked from where she was curled up on the couch beneath an old throw blanket.

Mitchell got up from the other end and paused the dvd and looked back at her."what it would be like? yeah but i think we're both happier with the people that we're with." he said as he looked at Daniel snoozing on the floor in front of the tv and thinking of Carolyn down in the infirmary.

"good, i think so too. so, do you trust me under the blanket?" she said as she lifted up a corner of the blanket so he could get back in his spot on the couch.

cheeky alien!

* * *

 

Vala frowned as she assessed the situation. she knelt in front of Cameron, then suddenly a playful smile graced her face. She pulled her pack over and dug around till she found what she wanted. she smiled triumphantly as she pulled a tube of astroglide out of the bottom. Cameron choked and blushed. "uh why do you have a thing of sex lube in your pack?"

"beside the obvious, for situations just like this, can fit a Cadillac in a dog house with this stuff."

she smiled mischievously as she squeezed a gob into her palm and went to work on the offending object. Cameron blushed again as they applied a gentle but firm pressure. He felt himself growing hard as he watched her delicate hands swirled up and down and around, spreading the lube. she absentmindedly pushed a silky strand of her hair off her cheek leaving a shiny streak behind. Cameron's breath hitched as he fantasized about licking it off. Vala stilled the movement of her hands.

"did i hurt you?

"no."

"good, you can pull now."

with a sucking, wet pop, Cameron's arm slid out from between the bars. he cradled it in his lap as Vala leaned forward. for one heart stopping moment, he thought she was going to kiss him. she tapped him hard on the end of his nose instead before standing.

"maybe next time we're captured, you'll believe me when i say your arm wont reach the door control panel. " she laughed that unique Vala laugh and went to join the other two members of SG-1 across the cell, laughing for all their worth.


End file.
